winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiko
Kiko is Bloom's pet rabbit. he is shown to be smarter than most rabbits. Kiko is suspected to have some sort of magical qualities, which are shown early in Season 1; he passes through a barrier that only allows magical creatures. This is confirmed in the season finale when he is shown flying to get himself and Icy's pet duck to safety. He is also seen in the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, where a little girl in the flower shop saw him floating. He is shown flying again in the episode 1 of season 2, while carrying Bloom's headband. In the last episode of the second season Kiko gains wings and becomes a pixie-animal. However, since then he has not shown this ability. Through the series, Kiko could be seen showcasing scenes from the next episode previews. Appearance Kiko is a blue and white rabbit with large dark brown eyes. He has a bit of white hair at the top of his head. During Season 4, his blue coloring becomes much brighter. Seasons Season 1 His first appearance was in Season 1's first episode, with Bloom when he suddenly felt something wrong and warned Bloom about Stella's fight against Knut the Ogre. He went along with Stella and Bloom to Magix and stays with Bloom at Alfea for the rest of the season. He is shown to have incredible strength for a rabbit/bunny, as he could carry an entire pyramid of fruits for some time before it tumbled down. Season 2 Kiko continues to live with Bloom and the others in Alfea. He also hangs o ut with the Pixie Animals that populate the school grounds. Kiko does not really get along well with the Pixies, particularly Lockette, whom he grew to be jealous of since she was spending more time with Bloom than he does. Season 3 Kiko continues to live with Bloom in Magix. In the beginning of the season, he almost falls off a flying suitcase, but Aisha saves him in time. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Kiko in the movie is able to fly with magic wings sprouting from the back, but the wings haven't been seen since the second season and first movie. Season 4 Kiko continues to hang out with Bloom and the others after they head for Earth. He also seemed to have developed a crush on Aisha's Pet, Milly the Rabbit. Also for a brief period of time; Kiko, Artu, and the other Pets had the ability to talk thanks to Roxy's powers. He even stated one time that he longed for the day he gets to actually talk with Bloom. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Kiko was helping Bloom try to adjust to the royal life in this movie. Season 5 Kiko appears in second episode, trying to drink an special carrot juice, Roxy made for him, but never gets the taste from first glass. Roxy made new glass of the juice for him at end. When the Winx returned to Alfea and Kiko appeared, Bloom says "Kiko came back too.", making some of students to laugh friendly. Abilities and Skills Kiko is a normal bunny, from Earth and was expected not to have magic powers but later gained wings in the second season finale. Appearances of Wings *In the second season finale. *First Movie. Gallery Trivia *Kiko's old fur coloring made him share colors with Bugs Bunny. Now that his fur is a lighter blue, it seems to resemble Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures. *Its possible Kiko's fur was changed in order to match the other Pixie Pets, who were very brightly colored. *In Season 4, Kiko is involved in a love triangle between Millie the Rabbit and Ginger the Poodle, who comically fight each other for his attention. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Earth Category:Pets Category:Love & Pet Category:Comics Category:Season 5 Category:Kiko Category:Bloom Category:Animals